Specialist Combos
Specialist Stacking As your game progresses you will find yourself with multiple specialists in one location and also multiple global effects in play. Some of these abilities stack whilst a few do not. Here is a table explaining this. Please click on the specific specialist for more information about how their specific ability stacks. Specialist Combinations There are many different specialist combos in Subterfuge! Here are a few common groupings to get your creativity flowing: *Pirate + Navigator + Assassin a.k.a. "The Queen's Bounty" -- This is the ultimate Queen hunting combo. The Assassin is there to eliminate the Queen, regardless of combat outcome. If the Queen starts to run away to escape, the Navigator can change course to follow her. And finally, the Pirate can target the Queen's sub mid-flight, allowing very little chance of escape. *General + Diplomat + Specialists -- The General kills 10 drillers after each combat involving a Specialist. The Diplomat recalls any captive Specialists after they are captured, if they are within Sonar range. Simply launch as many Specialists at an Outpost to wear down the Drillers defending it 10 at a time. *Queen + Inspector -- Move them around to defend against incoming enemy subs toward your bases. Combine with specialists increasing sub speed or specialists who kill drillers for increased effectiveness. *Smuggler + Navigator -- It gives you the highest possible speed boost, by using your own bases as targets to gain 3x speed and then alter course to enemy base at the last possible moment. You have to gain some territory first to use it properly. With Revered Elder this combo is unstopable. *Thief + Engineer -- Not only do you steal 15% of the enemy's drillers, but they are also included when the Engineer repairs 50% of them, allowing you to lose very few drillers. If you have Thief + Engineer + Engineer, you practically gain units after every combat, as long as you have bit more than 2/3 of the amount of drillers the enemy has. *Martyr + Navigator a.k.a "Dancing Martyr" -- the navigator allows an unpredictable delivery path for a martyr by targeting different outposts (hence "dancing") before choosing a final destination. May be combined with a Pirate for speed and additional unpredictability. Difficult to counter. Useful for breaking stalemates at outposts and hilarious to see in action. * Triple Agent - (Double Agent + Speed (most effective is Admiral)) - This tactic requires a bit of patience and time to set up with the correct timings. The basic idea is this: you use a Double Agent on your enemy and then some sort of speed unit to re-trip the double agent after he has defected to the enemy thus bringing him back under your control. Usually, you would need some sort of specialist (such as a Helmsman or Lieutenant ) for this thus therefore sacrificing the specialist in order to regain the double agent, however, the Admiral's speed boost allows you to use one-man subs for the same effect. '' Example:'' In this video, The Double Agent destroys the enemy forces and I gain control of the Infiltrator and Helmsman . The Double Agent now belongs to my enemy traveling back to his base. My Helmsman then launches and since it’s faster than the slow Double Agent , catches up. The (now my enemy’s) Double Agent triggers and I regain control of the Double Agent while he gains control of my Helmsman. The Helmsman is then captured.